Northern Exposure Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum. Things to do ;General * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images. Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '. * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. ''Northern Exposure''-specific * Use to substitute the template (has infobox and section headers) onto new episode pages. * Copy episode and onto appropriate character pages. ** Don't add particularly mundane, uninteresting, insignificant, and/or noteworthy quotes; funny, quirky ones are fine--especially ones that are philsophical and make you think (which is a big part of what Northern Exposure is about). Things Chris Stevens says and Ed's movie references are particularly good. ** Keep quotes in order from beginning of episode to end. ** Use existing references when adding episodes and don't add redundant episode names in the article already used in references. ** Place a short, half-width horizontal rule (line) between quotes--there's a classic editor toolbar button for it--and use linebreaks ( ) between speakers in the same quote block. ** Italicize actions inside parentheses (like this) * Verify episode music, specifically: ** "Get Your Life" by Livingston?Pilot (1-1)"Dreams, Schemes and Putting Greens" (1-4)"Goodbye to All That" (2-1) ** "Imperial Hotel""Wake-Up Call" (3-19)"The Final Frontier" (3-20) ** "Tea with Alice""The Big Kiss" (2-2)"Spring Break (2-5)"Only You" (3-2) ** "English Tea Room""A River Doesn't Run Through It" (5-5)"A Bolt from the Blue" (5-14) ** "Layin' Back""Oy, Wilderness (3-3)"A-Hunting We Will Go" (3-8)"Dateline: Cicely" (3-11)"Northwest Passages" (4-1)"Cup of Joe" (5-9) * Keep existing references in place. * Verify . ;Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * Check out the full list of special pages at . Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! References Category:Community Community Portal